The present invention relates to elevators, and more particularly to an elevator driving system having a labor-saving mechanism which is operable either manually or by a d/c motor.
Elevators, dumb waiters, and escalators are prevailingly adapted for use in tall buildings. An elevator comprises generally a cab, a driving system, a safety system and a control system which are activated by a/c. power. Passengers are commonly trapped m the elevator cab during times of power failure. People have tried to overcome this by using d/c power instead of a/c. at such times. However, the driving system has been too heavy to actuate.